A New Life, A New Love
by RnR.KnL4EVA
Summary: Introducing Wolverines 12 Children as they adjust to life at Xaviers. Rated M for safety. Title changed was When Worlds Collide.
1. Shopping for a new Rogue

When Worlds Collide…

Default Chapter:

Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story (only my ocs 11 of Wolverines children)

Story explained:

Takes place 6 months after Apocalypse, Rogue has control of her powers, the Acolytes & Magneto, & the Brotherhood have joined the X-men (except Mystique & Sabertooth). As have Wolverines 12 (yes 12) children (2 sets of sextuplets that include X23. 3 Girls, 3 Boys{therefore she will now be know as Laura Hunter [see below]}. There mother is a powerful Witch {think charmed}). There will be explanations along the way. There will also be characters that were not in Evo.

My Ocs: The Hunters

Name: Valydia (Phoebe Halliwell)

Age: 17

Powers: (Magical) Pre- & Post-cognition, Empathy, Levitation & Tele-empathy.

Powers: (Mutant) Pheromone Manipulation.

Name: Verona (Piper Halliwell)

Age: 17

Powers: (Magical) Molecular Immobilization & Combustion, Sound Manipution.

Powers: (Mutant) Probability Manipulation.

Name: Veronica (Prue Halliwell)

Age: 17

Powers: (Magical) Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Thought Projection.

Powers: (Mutant) Ability to change into indestructible Ruby (think Emma Frost).

Name: Leroy

Age: 17

Powers: (Magical) Telepathy.

Powers: (Mutant) 3 Claws in each hand (think Wolverine)

Name: Luke

Age: 17

Powers: (Magical) Biological Manipulation.

Powers: (Mutant) 3 Claws in each hand (think Dakon)

Name: Leon

Age: 17

Powers: (Magical) Ability to create Portals from one place to another.

Powers: (Mutant) 2 Claws in each hand, 1 in each foot.

Name: Lisa

Age: 15

Powers: (Magical) Water Manipulation.

Powers: (Mutant) Ability to transform into sea creatures.

Name: Lana

Age: 15

Powers: (Magical) Fire Creation

Powers: (Mutant) Fire Manipulation.

Name Laura

Age: 15

Powers: (Magical) Element Creation (Clouds coming from the hands Etc)

Powers: (Mutant) Element Manipulation.

(Note: in this story X23 was not part of Hydra so she does not have an adamantium skeleton)

Name: Vernon

Age: 15

Powers: (Magical) Energy Manipulation

Powers: (Mutant) 3 Claws in each hand (think Wolverine).

Name: Virgil

Age: 15

Powers: (Magical) Super Speed

Powers: (Mutant) 3 Claws in each hand (think Dakon)

Name: Vaughn

Age: 15

Powers: (Magical) Force Field Generation

Powers: (Mutant) 2 Claws in each hand, 1 in each foot

(Note: The boys have Adamantium in their blood, not on their bones).

Note: they all live together in Xavier's mansion, and work together in the Hunters mall & auto repair shop.

Rated M for safety.

* * *

Chapter 1: Shopping for a new Rogue.

"So what exactly are we looking for here today, Rogue?" Kitty Pryde asked as she Rogue & their new housemate, workmate & new friend Valydia Hunter walked into the mall one Saturday morning.

She had just gained control of her absorbing abilities with Valydia's help. And everyone was surprised to see that in gaining control she was also able to control all the powers of everyone she had ever absorbed also gaining flight, super strength & near invulnerability. Valydia explaned that this was all of her powers working together.

"Ah need a whole new wardrobe, and ah mean _everything_! Lingerie and bathing suits included." Rogue replied

"Lingerie, huh?" Valydia said. "Would that be for a certain Cajun that we all know and you love?"

"What do yah mean 'Ah love' how do you know I love him?" Rogue said as they walked in Hot Topic.

"You do remember that I'm an empath right, Rogue?" Valydia said as they walked over to the bathing suits.

"Yeah, Rogue. It's not all that difficult to see that you two are totally into each other. You are always flirting with each other, giving each other looks over the breakfast, lunch and dinner table. There is defiantly something going on there."

"Alright fine, so we have date tomorrow night. There, are yah happy?" Rogue replied blushing.

"I knew it. I so totally knew it. So that's what this shopping trip is for, you need a new dress for tomorrow night, and excuse me, but are you blushing?"

"What? No, I nevah blush."

"What about you Miss Kitty, things going okay with you and Mr Alvers?"

"Oh yeah I guess?"

"What do yah mean 'yah guess'. When they went out for their date lahst week, ah got up at 2.00 am and Kitty still wasn't in bed. So where you? Curfew is midnight on a Friday." Rogue said picking up a emerald green string bikini with black hearts.

"Oh it was ok. After dinner we went to look out point to look at the stars, and just enjoy each others company." Kitty replied.

"'Just enjoy each others company' huh."

"Ok so that's not all that happened…" Kitty said remembering

_Flashback _

"Perfect meal, perfect night, perfect girl." Said Lance as he sat in the back of his Jeep with his girlfriend Kitty sitting on his lap.

"I couldn't agree more." Kitty said as she leaned in to meet his lips to make the night even more memorable.

Lance licked Kitty lips begging her mouth to allow his tongue entry as one hand moved up her thigh and the other was tweaking her nipple. Lance and Kitty could feel his arousal.

Lance stopped to look at her. "We don't have to if you don't want t…" He was silenced by Kitty putting her finger on his mouth as she used her phasing ability to remove his pants and her skirt.

"Does that answer your question?" Kitty replied.

"Yeah, it does." Lance replied as he plunged himself into her.

"Aah." Kitty screamed as she felt him throbbing in her as he moved himself in and out of her.

_End flashback_

"As soon as me and Lance got back home, we went down the entrance at the Gazebo. And took showers before going to bed, we didn't want to risk Logan finding out and killing Lance." Kitty said bringing them to the present.

"Oh My God Kitty. Yah didn't really do it the back of his jeep did yah?" Rogue said as she pick up a of the shoulder dress.

"Oh yes we did, and I don't want to say anymore on the subject. All that I will say is that it was the best night of my life." Kitty replied as she and her friends scanned the aisles.

"Hey, here we talking about our love lives, Kit. we forgot to ask Val about her love life with Ray."

"hey yeah. How's that working out? has he asked you out yet?"

"It's going okay. I relly like him and i know he likes me, so that's no problem. It's just that i keep coming up against this thing that I went through with Marcus. I mean he used me, he played me."

"Who's Marcus. you've never mentioned him before?"

"Oh, he was a demon I dated for 6 months before I found out he was a demon. He killed so many innocent people. I put my heart and soul into that relationship, you know. I guess I'm just trying to protect my heart this time around so it doesn't get broken again."

"I don't think Ray would do that."

"I know. Hey I think I found the perfect bathing suit for Wanda. What do you think?" Valydia asked as she held up a deep red string bikini that said Witch on one cup and Bitch on the other.

Rogue and Kitty shared a look that said 'she changed the sublect way too quickly.'

* * *

Well that is the first chapter what do you think? No flames please. Construtive critisism welcome. Bear in mind this is my first story.


	2. More Shopping and Lunch

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my OC's

Chapter 2: More Shopping & Lunch.

* * *

"So now where are we going, Rogue? Victoria Secret or Agent Provocateur?" Valydia said as the girls walked out of Hot Topic.

"Why don't we go to both?" Kitty replied.

"Ok… Yeah… Fahne… See yah at 1.00 Tabs. Sorry that was Tabby. What did yah say?" Said Rogue closing her Green cell phone.

"I said Victoria Secret or Agent Provocateur or Kitty said both."

"Um, well we're meeting Tabby and some of tha others at 1.00 and it 12.00 now. So if we go to Victoria Secret first cos we're meeting the girls at Starbucks."

"K, so let's go."

Back at Xavier's Mansion…

"Hey, Mara you up for a trip to the mall just us girls? Rogue needs a whole new wardrobe. Can you believe Rogue, Kitty and Valydia went at 10.00 this morning?" Tabitha said as she called out to her roommate Amara as she went to her closet after her shower.

"So why didn't they ask us to go with them at 10.00?" asked Amara.

"We couldn't go, remember. We had training with Badger."

"Oh, yeah."

"Hey Mara since you are already to go, would you mind going to ask the other girls if they want to come please? Tell them it will be like when we got our 'Bayville Sirens' uniforms."

"What you mean singing and dancing around the mall? Looking like complete idiots and posing in front of the mirror."

"Hey I don't know about you but I had fun." Tabitha said as she looked at the clock. "Come on its 12.15 and I have to get ready."

"K." Amara said still giggling softly.

Amara left their room and ran straight into Scott and Jean coming back from Professor Xavier's office.

"Hey Scott, hey Jean, do you want to come shopping with the girls?"

"Hey Amara, sorry I can't, Scott and I are going away for a few days."

"Oh, anywhere nice?"

"Sorry Amara, that information is classified. If we told you we'd have to kill you." Scott said as he led Jean away to pack.

"Have fun." She called after them as she turned to carry on down the hallway looking for the other girls.

As Amara walked past the rec room she heard Amanda doing her home work with Kurt, while Bobby, Roberto, Luke and Virgil we're playing video games.

"Hey, Amanda, we're having a girls shopping day at the mall. Wanna come?"

"'Girls shopping day?'" asked Amanda

"Yeah. Rogue said she needs a whole new wardrobe."

"Vhat does Rogue need a 'whole new vardrobe' for?" Asked Kurt hearing is sister's name.

"Oh, come on, Kurt you know she just got control. She wants to celebrate it."

"So Manda you in?"

"Yeah. What time are we leaving?"

"1.00. So you only have 30 minutes to get ready."

"K." Amanda answered. As Amara turned to leave she was called back by her boyfriend, Bobby.

"Hey, Mara, can we come." He asked as he put his arms around her waist.

"Whose 'we'? She asked snaking her arms around his neck.

"'We', You know, the guys?"

"Sorry, babe. Not this time. Girls only." She said as she kissed him. "See you later." She said as she disentangled herself from his arms.

She found Jubilee, Betsy, Rahne, and Heather out by the pool.

"Hey girls. Do you want to come shopping just us girls? Do you know when Wanda and Lorna get back?" she asked. Just then they heard the X-Jet over head.

After Apocalypse fiasco, Magneto had decided to take Wanda, Lorna and Pietro, on a family vacation. Wanda and Pietro had just found their missing sister and the three of them had begged Magneto for a family vacation for weeks now. So he finally gave in and took them to Miami for two weeks.

"Does that answer your question, luv?" Betsy asked in her British twang.

"Never mind. So are you girls in?"

"Sure."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah."

"How can we say no, luv?"

Jubilee, Betsy, Rahne and Heather all left to get ready. As Wanda Lorna and Pietro came up to Amara

"Hey what's going on?" Lorna asked.

"How would you girls feel about going shopping? Just us girls. Rogue, Val and Kitty are already there. Tabby said to find as many girls as possible. So I'm asking all the girls."

"Why does she want all the girls? What's it for anyway?" Wanda asked.

"Well since Rogue has control now she needs a whole new wardrobe, so they left at 10.00 this morning. Tabby phoned Rogue at 12.00 to find out where she was, so that's when it was decided it would be a girl's only shopping day." Amara explained.

"We're in." said Lorna and Wanda.

"Wait-so-no-guys-are-allowed-at-all?" Pietro asked as only he can.

"Sorry Pie." Amara said shrugging.

1.00…

"So are we all ready?" Tabitha asked as they all met up in the garage.

"All set Tabs." Amara said as her cell phone started ringing. "It's Verona." He said as she put her cell on speaker.

"Hey, Mara did you call?"

"Yeah where are you and Veronica."

"We had to go to mom's to help her with demon trouble, but now we're on are way to the mall to meet up with Val. Leroy said he can sense something is off with her."

"He can sense from that far away?"

"No even he's not that good. He's at the auto shop at the mall. He said it was faint to start with, but when Kitty called him about it. He felt it stronger. Where are you off to?"

"Me, Tabs and all the girls are on our way to the mall, we're meeting up at Starbucks. Hey do you think you can get us into the VIP room?"

"Don't see why not. See you there." Verona said as she hung up.

"There meeting us there." Amara said as she hung up.

In Verona's car…

"That was Amara, the girls are on there way to the mall, and we're all meeting at Starbucks. What do you think is wrong with Val?"

"I don't know, but you can bet your ass it has something to do with Marcus. If he ever hurt her, I will resurrect him, beat the crap out of him, and vanquish him again." Veronica said.

"I don't think he ever physically hurt her, only emotionally. I think that is what is taking her so long to get together with Ray. Do you think she ever will?" Verona asked as she pulled in the parking lot of the mall.

"I think she will, we all know they like each other. So I don't see why not." Veronica said as Verona parked the car.

"Let's hope they do." Verona said as they got out of the car.

Outside Starbucks…

"Hey girls." Kitty said as the girls arrived.

"Hey Kitty, Where's Val?" Verona asked as they walked in the coffee house.

"She's inside talking with Leroy. Val said to go straight to the VIP room we'll see them there." Kitty said.

"Hey Kitty, what are the guys doing here? I thought it was girl only?" Amara said.

"It was but then both Leroy and Ray were worried about Val, and Lance, Remy, Ray and Piotr were at the auto shop anyway, so they decided to crash the 'girl's only' party." Kitty explained as they reached the VIP room. "Val said to start lunch without her; she doesn't know how long she and Leroy will be. She will call us when they are done. Mara who are you calling?"

"Bobby. If you can have your boyfriend here, so can I."

Over with Valydia and Leroy (10 minutes ago)…

"Alright Val, let's talk." Leroy said doing his best impression of their father.

"There's nothing to talk about Leroy, really." Valydia insisted.

"You can't lie to me Val. Our connections are to strong."

"OK fine. A few weeks ago, I had a vision of me having a baby. I know it sounds ridicules, considering I never slept with Marcus, and we vanquished him a year ago. But let's not forget he was a powerful demon. He would have had the resources to cast a powerful spell on anything I ate, touched, sat on, slept on, you know, so I wouldn't get pregnant till a certain time and date. I really want to move on with my life but I can't unless I know for sure. I'm too nervous to tell anyone or take a test. What do you think I should do? How am I gonna tell mom and dad? How am I gonna find out if there is some spell? What do you think I should do?"

"Well first of all your gonna take a deep breath. Second of all we're gonna go to Dr. McCoy and find out if you are pregnant, we'll try not to let dad find out along the way. And third of all we're gonna go to mom to see if we can find out if there is some spell. I'll call Leon to see if he can open a portal to the Mansion for us." Leroy said as he pulled out his cell phone. He flipped to open and put it on speakerphone. "Hey bro. can you open a doorway to the Mansion for us. We're at Starbucks and we need to see Dr. McCoy.?"

"Sure. Who's we?" Leon answered.

"Me and Val. Then can you go to moms and find out if there is any spell on Val or her things or anything around her."

"Sure, but why? What's going on?"

"No time to explain. I'll tell you later? Can you do the doorway from the VIP room?

"Hold on." There was a pause on the phone while he activated his power. "There it's done. I wanna know all the details later Leroy."

"Yeah, fine Leon. Speak to you later."

"Come on, let's go." Leroy said standing up to go through the portal.

"Leroy, I'm not so sure this is a good idea." Valydia said as they walked through the portal.

"Val you need to find out if you're pregnant. Personally I think it is a ridiculous idea. Let's face it no demon has been able to put a spell on us. But you need to put your mind at rest."

"But what if dad finds out?"

"'What if dad finds out' what?" Logan said as he walked up to his two psychic teenagers.

"Nothing dad really." Valydia said. "We just need to see Dr. McCoy."

"What for?" Logan said sensing there was something wrong with Valydia.

"Val, tell me or I will have the Prof get it from you."

"It's noth… OK fine Leroy you can explain it to him. While I go see Dr. McCoy. I'll see you down in the infirmary." Valydia said as she walked away.

"Brace yourself dad. Val thinks she may be or may be getting pregnant." Leroy explained.

* * *

Ooh cliff hanger. What will Wolverine say. Come on it's the Wolverine, he won't be very happy will he. Also where were Scott and Jean going. Find out in the next couple of chapters. R&R but please no flames, this is my first story. I just want to get me creative side loose for once.


	3. Seeing is Understanding

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my OCs

Chapter 3: Seeing is understanding

SNIKT

"WHAT? What do you mean she 'may be' pregnant?" Logan yelled as he unsheathed his claws in front of his son. "I want an explanation Leroy."

"Alright, well you know how we told you when we first arrived here that Val dated a demon, and that he was a powerful one." Leroy started as they walked down to the infirmary. At Wolverines nod he continued. "Well Valydia seems to think that he would have had the power to cast a big enough spell on all of her stuff to get her pregnant at any time. You know how you're immune to disease; well the 12 of us are immune to dark spells. We're to powerful for anyone to hurt us. So I don't think there is a spell, but Valydia said she had a vision of her having a baby. She doesn't know when, so she wants to find out from Dr. McCoy if she is or not. And I've got Leon finding out from mom if there is such a spell. Like I said we're immune to them. But you know Valydia." He finished as they reached the infirmary.

"Let's find out what Hank has to say. Then we'll talk to your mother…" Wolverine started as two of Leon's portal's opened. Through one walked Leroy's mother and Leon; through the other walked their siblings and Ray.

"Nice shades, Virginia." Wolverine joked as he noticed the 70's style sunglasses she was wearing.

"Very funny, Logan." She replied. "But I'm here on official business. As for these 'shades' as you called them, I cast a spell on them to 'see the evil within'. And from what I can tell, there is no spell. As we didn't think there would be. Where's Valydia?" She asked.

"I thought we wouldn't have to use spells when the kids moved here." He grumbled.

"Well, I'm sure you won't for very much longer, Logan. But don't forget our kids have been witches longer than they have been mutants. They are just doing what comes naturally." Virginia answered. "Now where is Valydia?"

"Right here. Hi mom, Hey guys. You didn't have to come here…" Valydia started. She was surprised when she saw Ray. "Ray what are you doing here?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"Hey, when I saw you and Leroy go through the door, I thought you looked a little worried about something. So I started to get a little worried." he said as they walked over to the chairs outside the infirmary.

"Ah, that's sweet Ray. Um, how much of what Leroy said did you hear?" Valydia asked as they sat down.

"Enough I think. All I needed to hear was the 'pregnant' thing. I want you to know, if you are pregnant. I'll help you with the baby, be his or her father figure kind of thing. I mean I hope you're not pregnant, obviously, but if you are, you are and I'll help you." He told her.

"Ray, you're rambling. Why do you hope I'm not pregnant? I mean I hope I'm not too, but I sense it's for a different reason." Valydia said looking at him as he leaned into her ear.

"Because I wanna be the one to get you pregnant. I love you Valydia." He whispered as Dr. McCoy came out with Valydia's test results. Everyone looked at him expectedly.

"Well Valydia, I have some… Oh. Hello everyone. Come to see the outcome I see." Dr. McCoy said coming out of the infirmary.

"Just tell us Hank. Is she pregnant or not?" Logan said cutting him off.

"Very well Logan. No, Valydia is not pregnant. But your iron level is getting very low, so I have prescribed some iron tablets for you alright. One in the morning, one in the evening." Dr. McCoy explained as everyone hugged Valydia, glad that she was finally free of her past boyfriend.

"Oh, um yes thank you, Dr. McCoy." Valydia replied as she took the tablets from him. The she turned and walked over to Ray. As she hugged him, she was hit by the same vision that started it all…

She was lying on a bed in the infirmary pushing a baby out of her body; she could hear her husband encouraging her. As she turned her head to the right she saw who her husband was…

As she snapped out of her vision, she was looking into Ray's gray-green eyes; she leaned in and whispered "I love you, too, Ray." She moved her head back and oblivious to everyone watching them, he kissed her.

"Well, it's about time," her father said folding his arms across his chest as they broke apart. "I was wondering if you would ever get together, all the looks and flirting was starting to get on my nerves."

"What did you see, Val?" Her mother asked.

"It's not what I saw, mom. It's that I finally understand what I saw last time." Valydia explained. At the confused looks that met her explanation, she said. "I'll tell you later." Just then her cell phone rang. So she took Rays hand and walked down the hall to answer the call.

"Wait a minute, dad. You mean you wouldn't mind them dating? Does that apply to all of us?" Laura asked, hopeful.

"Well, you are living under the same roof as me now, Laura. I would be able to keep an eye on things. Why do you ask?" Logan replied.

"Well our sixteenth birthday is coming up next week…" Laura started when her sister Lisa interrupted.

"Oh yeah; Our Sweet Sixteenth. You know what this means, don't you?" Lisa asked getting excited.

"We get to have a Sweet Sixteenth Birthday Party. And remember what daddy said, and I quote 'when you reach sixteen you can start dating.' Unquote." Lana answered.

"Dad, can you speak to the professor about us having a party. Please." Laura pleaded with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Fine, I'll speak to the professor, but will we have to come up with some ground rules. Understand." Logan replied, trying to be heard over his three youngest daughters' screams of joy. "AND," he continued; "as for the 'quote,' Lana, I know that the enchanted line has to continue. Which means; you have to date to find the right guy. But like I said I'll be there to keep an eye on things." he finished.

"What are you guy's screaming for?" Ray asked as he led Valydia back over to them.

"We're having a Sweet Sixteen Birthday Party next week, so we have a lot of planning to do. Val, can you help us? OH, we should ask Tabby and the others too." Lisa said. (Note: she's the perky one.)

"Speaking of Tabby and the others; that was Rogue wondering where we are. Tabby wants to extend lunch. She found the Karaoke machine, so we had better get going. Thanks again Dr. McCoy." Valydia said.

"You're very welcome my dear." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Bye mom. Bye dad." They said as Leon activated his power to send them back to the Mall.

Meanwhile At Starbucks…

Jubilee, Amanda and Rahne were standing at the counter, talking while waiting for their coffee.

"Where do you think they were of to in such a hurry? I've never seen Ray move so fast." Jubilee commented as her latte was placed in front of her.

"Aye, he looked a wee bit anxious too. I wonder if it has something t' do with Valydia." Rahne responded as she took a sip of her hot chocolate, as she received a text message from her boyfriend Sam.

"Hey, what ever it is, Valydia is a strong girl. I mean she's an empath, you've got to be strong to deal with all those emotions all day long, right." Amanda said as she stirred half a teaspoon of sugar into her camomile tea, while looking around the room, her eye's landing on Kurt her boyfriend of 18 months.

"Ha, ha." Jubilee giggled breaking the silence. "Don't you think it's weird, that we're all dating someone? I mean, some of us are dating people we've lived with. Some of us are dating people we we're enemies with. Some of us, Amanda, are dating people we are different from. Do you think that that is Valydia's influence?"

"Hey," Amanda cried getting defensive. "me and Kurt aren't that different. I mean ok, he's a mutant and I'm technically called a sorceress, but still, we both have powers. Besides; look at Verona and her brothers and sisters. Technically they are _witches_ dating mutants." Then, whispering, she added. "Wait, do you mean that John has actually asked you out."

"Well…" She started to respond. Just then the flame from the candle that was just in front of them flared, suddenly. All three girls were mesmerised as the flame as it became to figures standing on the wooden surface. One was a girl standing against a fence post, her hair flapping around behind as if it was a real girl, standing in the wind. The other was a guy walking toward her, with a bunch of flowers in his hand, his hair looking awfully familiar. As she looked up she saw him coming toward her, when he reached her he leaned over to whisper something in her ear. Suddenly she started dancing for him, as a chair popped up behind him. He sat down to enjoy watching her dance, as Jubilee stood enthralled as Rahne and Amanda shared a look over her shoulder. They looked over at John as suddenly the female figure stopped, and the male figure stood moved over to her handed her the flowers, and promptly kissed her. The two figures merged, with a blinding flash of fire, so bright and intense that the girls had to look away. As they looked back, they saw two words on the counter made of fire: 'HEY JUBES''

"Well, what do ya know? The firebug actually knows my name." Jubilee said with Rahne and Amanda giggling in the back ground. As they looked over at John again he was walking toward them. So they picked up their drinks and left.

"Later, Jubes." Amanda said as she was walking away.

"Aye, later." Rahne said. "We want t' hear all about it later, ok? And I mean ALL about it." She added as John reached them.

"How are ya Sheila? Did ya like the little show?" he said as he ordered himself a coffee and a toasted sandwich.

"It was ok. What was it for? And who was the girl? My powers are plasma based, not fire based." Jubilee asked explaining her powers to him.

"True, but they are called _fire_works, Sheila." He said as his latte and sandwich was placed in front of him. Taking a bite, he looked up at Jubilee. "Wanna bite?" he asked as he motioned it to her.

"Thanks." She said as she took a bite. "Mmm." She said as she swallowed. "So, what was the fire display for?" she asked picking up her latte to finish it off.

"It was the fire-obsessed Aussie's was of asking you on a date. Our second date." He said explaining his candle show.

"So are you saying that last Sunday's picnic in the park was our first date? Even though everyone else was there?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's a shame though. It didn't end the way I would have wanted it to." He commented, sounding disappointed.

"And how would you have wanted it to end?" Jubilee replied.

"Like this…" he answered as placed his finger under her chin, and brought her lips to meet his half way before placing a slow, sensual kiss on her lips, lingering for a few seconds.

"Mmm…" Jubilee murmured as she wound her arms round his neck as he wound his round her waist.

"I'll take that as a yes, then shall I Sheila?" John asked as he rested his forehead against hers after they broke away.

"Well, I guess we don't need to know how things went, huh Rayne?" Amanda said on seeing the make out display.

"Aye, I guess not." Rayne answered.

"HEY, there's a karaoke machine in here." Tabitha said to anyone who will listen. "Do you think Val would let us use it? Where are they anyway? They've been gone for thirty minutes."

"I am sure they will be back soon Dita (Babe)." Tabitha's boyfriend Piotr said as she sat on his lap.

"… See ya in a minute then Val." Rouge said hanging up her phone. "They had t' see Dr. McCoy about somethin', they're on their way back though."

Just then one of Leon's doorways opened.

"Hey guys. We're back. And about the karaoke machine Tabs, can we do that another day. Like if we have a karaoke party here next week or something…" Valydia started saying as they come through the portal, before Lisa interrupted her.

"Yeah. Our sixteenth birthday is next week, so we need your help to plan our party. Got any ideas?" she asked.

"You're asking if she, Tabitha Smith, party girl of the Institute and possibly the world, has any ideas for a party. Are you feeling alright Lisa?" Wanda asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ha, ha, Wanda. But it's out Sweet Sixteenth, so it has to be special." Lisa reminded them.

"Ok, here's what I'm thinking. While we're shopping for Rogue, and our selves I might add, we'll look for some party things too, while we're at it. What do you think?" Tabitha said getting exited. "Is every body ready to go now?" she asked.

"Hey Mara, didn't Jean want to come? Did you ask her?" Tabitha asked as every finished their lunch.

"Yeah, I asked her, but she and Scott are going away for the weekend, they were very secretive about it too." Amara answered. "I wonder where they went." She finished.

"Well they did get married about six weeks ago, and they haven't had their honeymoon yet, because straight after the Apocalypse fiasco, we had to deal with Sinister and then Jean became the Phoenix, so maybe that is what the vacation is for. Maybe they just need some time alone." Veronica said as they all left Starbucks. "So where is everybody going. Coz it might not be a good idea for all of us to go into the same store."

"Well I want to go look and see if they have any new fragrances, I need something new." Lana said as Jamie came to stand by her.

"I'm going with Lana." He cooed smiling at her as she blushed.

"Ok," Valydia said as she walked a couple of steps away from them, sensing their attraction to one another. "If you wanna go with Lana and Jamie then we will meet back here in, say, three hours. Everybody has their cell phones right, so if something happens in one of the groups, someone call to let the other group know. Ok. Ok." Valydia said as she took Ray hand and walked away, toward the clothes stores.

"Val, what's going on?" Ray asked.

"Never mind." She replied.

Okay people, there you have chapter 3. In the next chapter we'll find out where Scott and Jean went. Let me know what you think so far. In future chapters you will see all the couples having their own one-shots within a story. Remember to review.


End file.
